College Muscial
by 1italianbella
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3! THIS STORY IS LEGAL! the wildcats are off to college, what will happen? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**At Gabriella's House:**

"Are you all packed?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"I think so. I'll call if I forgot anything." Gabriella smiled.

Her mom gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Gabriella smiled.

"So how often are you going to see Troy?" her mom asked.

"I don't know. I mean college is going to be harder, but I hope to see him as much as I can." She smiled.

"Well, we better go if we want to make it on time." Her mom said.

Gabriella and her mom got into her mom's mini van and drove off towards Stanford.

**At Troy's House:**

Chad and Troy were playing basketball.

"Troy! Chad! Are you two packed?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Yeah!" they yelled.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"We want to play as a team for one last time." Chad smiled.

"Yeah, but he's right I have to get going soon." Troy said.

"Alright. Good luck. Get ready to be beat when U of A plays you." Chad laughed.

Troy laughed. He gave his best friend a hug.

"Bye." They both told each other.

Chad went home. Troy got into the car with his parents and drove off towards Berkeley.

**At the Evan's House:**

"I am so excited Kelsi and I are both going to Julliard!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Joy, you and your girlfriend together." Sharpay said.

"Shar, sorry your didn't get the scholarship, but you'll do great at U of A." Ryan smiled.

Sharpay smiled. "I hope I get a good roommate."

"Me too." Ryan smiled.

"So I'm taking Sharpay and you're taking Ryan." Their mom said.

Their dad nodded.

Mr. Evens said his goodbye to his daughter while Mrs. Evans said goodbye to her son.

Sharpay and Mrs. Evens got into Sharpay's pink car while Ryan and Mr. Evens got into a limo to take them to their private jet. Sharpay was on her way to the University of Albuquerque and Ryan was on his way to Julliard.

* * *

All the of the wildcats were on their way to college, Taylor was driving with her parents to Yale and Chad was on his was on his way to U of A. Kelsi was on her way to Julliard.

* * *

Gabriella arrived at Stanford right on time. Her and her mom unpacked and her mom had left. She still had to wait on her roommate. She laid on her bed and rested. She began to think about college and how she and Troy would work out. She was interrupted when she heard a knock. She sat up. The girl walked in.

"Gaby?"

Gabriella looked at the girl. She recognized her. It was the first best friend she had to leave. Her best friend from the town she was born in.

"Abby?"

The strawberry blonde nodded and smiled. The two girls hugged.

"Remember when we were Gaby and Abby when were little?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, Gaby and Abby, Abby and Gaby. Until I moved when we were 7." Gabriella said.

"I can't believe we're both here! I remember a Stanford poster in your room." Abby smiled.

"What made you go here?" Gabriella asked.

"You actually. I wanted to do something with my life and I thought of you." Abby told her.

Gabriella smiled.

"What's the T necklace for?" Abby asked.

Gabriella touched her necklace.

"My boyfriend Troy gave it to me." Gabriella told her.

Abby smiled and hugged her again.

"Do you still have the anklet I made for you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Abby smiled.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled.

They hugged again. Gabriella wondered what this year would be like.

* * *

Troy was in his dorm room and unpacked. He wondered what was taking his roommate so long. He took out his basketball and laid on his bed. He threw the ball up and caught. He kept doing this until his roommate walked in.

"Uh, Hi I'm Joey." The blonde hair boy smiled.

"Troy." Troy smiled.

"Need help unpacking?" Troy asked.

"Yeah thanks." Joey said.

Troy helped Joey unpack. When they were unpacked, Troy asked.

"Play any sports?"

"Yeah basketball." Joey said.

"Me too!" Troy said.

"Cool, what's your number?" Joey asked.

"14, you?" Troy told him.

"23 after Lebron James and Michael Jordan." Joey said.

Troy smiled. He had made one friend so far.

* * *

When Chad and Sharpay arrived at U of A, they saw each other immediately. That was because their dorm buildings were right next to each other.

"Hey Chad!" Sharpay smiled.

"Sharpay! Haven't seen you in awhile." Chad laughed.

Sharpay laughed.

"Well, talk to you later. I have to unpack." Sharpay said.

"Me too, later." Chad said.

Both Chad and Sharpay's roommates were there already. Chad walked in holding his basketball and he saw a guy putting up a poster of Lebron James.

"Dude, you're a Lebron James fan too?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." The boy smiled.

"I'm Chad by the way." Chad smiled.

"Eric." He smiled.

"So you're a red hawk basketball player too." Chad said.

"Yeah, are you?" Eric asked.

"Oh yeah." Chad smiled.

With Sharpay, she walked in. She saw light blue and her new roommate putting things away.

"Hi, I'm Sharpay. I'm your roommate." Sharpay smiled.

The brunette girl turned around.

"Hi I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." She smiled.

"Are you into theater?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Liz smiled.

"Me too." Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay started unpacking. When she was down, one side of the room a light blue and the other was pink.

"Good thing our favorite colors don't clash." Sharpay laughed.

Liz giggled.

* * *

Kelsi and Ryan arrived at Julliard the same time. Walking through the dorms, they knew these people were serious about whatever their performing art was. Kelsi and Ryan both got along with their roommates.

So all the Wildcat are excited and wondering what college will be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE MONTH LATER**

**At Berkeley:**

Troy was in his math class. He had to take two years of math and he hated math. At the end, Troy got up to leave, but was stopped by his professor.

"Troy."

"Yes sir." Troy said walking to his desk.

"I see you're having trouble." He said.

"Well…" Troy started.

"Might I suggest a tutor?" he asked.

"If it will help." Troy said.

"It will, Adrian is one of my best students. Adrian come in." he said.

A sandy blonde girl walked in.

"Yes professor." She smiled.

"Adrian, this is Troy Bolton you will be tutoring him in math." He said.

"Hi Troy. I'm Adrian." Adrian smiled as she shook Troy's hand.

"I'm Troy." He said.

"What class do you have next?" she asked.

"This was my last class of the day actually." He said.

"Great! We can start studying now!" she smiled.

Troy and Adrian walked out.

"Thank God we're out of there." Adrian rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"If I'm not good in college I could lose my scholarship and I don't want that. So I pretend to be a good student." She told him.

Troy nodded.

"So are you dating anyone?" she asked.

"Yeah she goes to Stanford." Troy smiled.

"Single." Adrian sighed.

"Well, you better start tutoring." Troy said.

**At Stanford:**

Gabriella was loving college. Sure she still talked to her friends and Troy from East High, but she made a ton of new ones. So there she sat surrounded by a group of friends in the college coffee shop.

"So Gaby, how do you think you did on the science test?" her new friend Matt asked.

"Good because I've always been good at chemistry." She smiled.

"Yeah you always mixed stuff together when we were little." Abby laughed.

Everyone else laughed.

Suddenly, Gabriella's phone started ringing. _Troy._

"The boyfriend!" her new friend Katie laughed.

"Shut up." Gabriella said as she lightly smacked Katie.

She picked up the phone.

"Hey Troy."

"Hey mind if I visit tonight?"

"Troy, I can't. I have to finish this project with my friends for my business class."

"Oh ok."

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too."

Gabriella hung up. She felt bad about Troy but was happy with her new friends.

"Gaby, you just reminded me about that!" her new friend Megan said.

"Should we work on it now?" her new friend Tim asked.

Gaby nodded. Gaby, Megan, and Tim left to go work on it.

**At U of A:**

Chad was in the gym practicing with his team.

"Nice shot Eric!" Chad said as he fived Eric.

"Thanks dude." Eric said.

Chad had gotten over saying "Get your head in the game!" He was more focused on basketball.

At the end of practice, their coach said.

"Guys, great practice. I think we're going to beat Berkeley next week!"

Everyone cheered but Chad. He hadn't seen Troy since he started college.

Sharpay and Liz were talking in their room. They had become great friends.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." they both said.

"Johnny!" Sharpay and Liz exclaimed.

"Hey." Johnny said as he hugged them.

"Might if I come in?" their friend Jake asked.

"Duh." Liz and Sharpay laughed.

Jake hugged them.

"Um, Shar? Can we talk alone?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah sure." Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay and Johnny walked out of the room.

"Shar, we've been getting to know each other so well and I was wondering if you want to go out with me. I like you." He said.

"Johnny, I like you too." Sharpay smiled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes!" she smiled.

He gave her a peck on the lips. They went back into her room and hung out with Jake and Liz.

**That's it so far. What do you think? I couldn't think to do about Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long!! My sister was studying abroad in Italy, so my dad went there for the last 2 weeks. I had to stay at my grandparent's house. But I will update all my stories!! **

* * *

**At Stanford:**

"Gaby, aren't you glad were on fall break?" Abby asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said taking a sip of her coffee.

Gabriella was hanging out with her friends when she got a call.

"Hey Taylor." Gabriella said picking the phone up.

"Hey Gabriella, how's your coffee?" Taylor asked.

"Good, wait how did you know I was drinking coffee?"

"Turn around."

Gabriella turned around and saw Taylor walk in the coffee shop.

"Taylor!" Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella!" Taylor smiled as she hugged Gabriella.

"Gabriella?" her friends asked.

"Yeah that's her name." Taylor said.

"No she goes by Gaby." Katie said.

"Taylor these are my friends: Abby, Katie, Matt, Megan, and Tim." Gabriella said.

Taylor waved to them.

"So what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"Fall break." Taylor said.

"Gaby, are we all having a movie night in Katie's and my room?" Megan asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"Can I come?" Taylor asked.

"Um…well we don't know you that well." Megan said.

"I guess that's a no." Taylor said.

"Taylor, I'll hang out with you." Gabriella said feeling bad.

"No Gaby! Taylor you can come." Megan said.

"Whatever." Taylor said.

Gabriella knew this would be weird.

**At Berkeley:**

"Ok Troy, do this problem." Adrian said.

"That's easy!" Troy said.

Troy quickly did the problem.

"Troy, when I started tutoring you that was the hardest problem for you!" Adrian smiled.

"Come to the bar with me to celebrate." Adrian smiled.

"Ok." Troy said.

They walked to a bar. Adrian handed Troy a drink, but Troy didn't what it was and it was strong drink.

As the night wore on, they kept drinking and drinking.

**At Stanford:**

Everyone sat in Katie and Megan's room watching a movie. Taylor sat next to Gabriella away from each other. Gabriella was laughing with her other friends.

"Gabriella, can we talk in private?" Taylor asked.

She nodded and walked outside.

"I'm going back to Yale." Taylor said.

"Now?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Taylor said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I don't fit with your friends." Taylor said.

"So." Gabriella said.

"And you're not the same." Taylor said walking away.

Gabriella felt bad and walked back in.

**At Berkeley:**

Troy woke up in a different bed naked. He noticed someone next to him. It was Adrian and she was naked. He woke her up.

"What?" she asked.

"Did we have sex?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**At Stanford:**

Gabriella felt bad about Taylor still, but she was gone now. Gabriella did something she knew would make her feel better. She got into her car and drove off towards Berkeley.

**At Julliard:**

Kelsi sat in classical music class. At East High, she was the bad ass piano player. Here she was just another piano player.

"Professor, is this the right note?" a girl named Annie asked.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Annie was a little suck up and a bitch. Annie thought she was better than everyone.

"Yes Annie." The professor told her.

When class had ended, Kelsi got her stuff together. When she got up and started to walk, she tripped. She looked up to Annie giggling.

"Oops, watch where you're walking." Annie laughed.

_Didn't I just get rid of Sharpay? _Kelsi thought.

"Let me help you." Annie said kicking her books away from her.

_Ok she's worst then Sharpay. _Kelsi thought.

Kelsi had gotten her books. She walked out of the classroom. She met up with Ryan outside since the drama building was right next to the music building.

"Hey babe." Ryan said swinging his arm around her.

"Hey." Kelsi said.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Oh there's a girl worst then Sharpay." Kelsi told him.

"Forget about her, you've got a boyfriend who's crazy about you." Ryan said as he kissed her.

"Thanks." Kelsi smiled.

**At Berkeley:**

"Are you serious?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Adrian smiled trying to kiss him.

"Stop!" Troy said pushing her away.

"Troy, were you a virgin?" Adrian asked.

Troy looked down.

"You were!" she exclaimed.

"Well, my girlfriend isn't a slut." Troy said.

"And I am?" Adrian asked.

Suddenly, Troy's phone went off.

"Gabriella!"

"Hey Wild Cat. I came to visit and now I'm standing outside your building, can you let me in?"

"You're here?"

"Yes."

"Well, actually I'm not in my dorm, but I'll meet you there."

"Where would you be?"

Troy didn't hear her and hung up.

He quickly got dressed. He left in a hurry ignoring Adrian. He ran over to his building. Gabriella was sitting on a bench. He ran over to her and kissed her.

"I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." Gabriella smiled as she kissed him back.

Suddenly, they heard someone yelling.

"Troy!"

Troy turned around to find Adrian running towards him holding something. She stopped when she in front of him.

"Leave me alone Adrian." Troy told her.

"Troy, you forgot your belt." Adrian smiled.

Troy's eyes widen as Adrian handed him his belt.

"Troy, why would she have your belt?" Gabriella asked.

"Um…" Troy said.

"You don't want to tell her?" Adrian asked.

"Um…" was all he said.

"Should I?" Adrian asked.

"No!" Troy said.

"Tell me." Gabriella said.

"Ok Gabriella, Adrian was my math tutor. Yesterday, I finished my tutoring so she took me to the bar. Well, I had a few too many drinks and woke in her bed naked." Troy told her.

Gabriella glared at him then Adrian then back at Troy. Then she slapped him.

"Slut." Gabriella called Adrian.

Then she turned and ran to her car. She wanted to go back to Stanford. Gabriella made it to her car, but had a tough time finding her keys in her purse. Then Troy showed up.

"Gabriella." He said trying to hug her.

"Get away asshole! We're done! Go have sex with that slut!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabriella." Troy said.

"Don't 'Gabriella' me! WE ARE DONE TROY!" she yelled.

Gabriella found her keys and got in her car. She drove away from Troy without looking back.

Adrian ran up to Troy.

"I don't ever want to see you ever again!" Troy said.

"Troy, you'll need a girl now." Adrian smiled.

"No! You're the reason why the best thing to happen to me dumped me!" Troy yelled at her.

Troy ran back to his dorm. He hated Adrian, she did this to him. Troy ran into his room and laid on his bed.

"Dude, where were you?" Joey asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Troy said.

**At U of A:**

Sharpay was with Johnny. She was holding his hand.

"Shar, were you always like the way you are?" Johnny asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth no. People didn't like me that much because I was as they called me 'show dog' but senior this stupid little sophomore changed it." Sharpay told him.

"Well, I like you anyway." Johnny smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her. They were making out on a bench. Then someone sat down.

"Let's go to my room." Johnny said.

Sharpay smiled.

They walked to his dorm hand and hand. They walked to his room.

"Sharpay?" a familiar voice said.

Sharpay turned around.

"Chad? I haven't seen you in awhile." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah, basketball is more intense here. Why are you in a guy's dorm?" he asked.

"It's my boyfriend's dorm." Sharpay smiled at Johnny.

"Well, I guess see you around." Chad smiled.

"Bye!" Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay turned to Johnny.

"It's weird the only I've really been talking to from high school go here." Sharpay said.

Johnny led her into his room. They then started making out on the bed.

**At Stanford:**

Gabriella arrived back at school after driving for an hour from the place she'll probably never drive to again.

Gabriella walked to her dorm and to her room.

"Hey how was visiting your boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"Ex-boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"What happen?" Abby asked.

"No offense Abby, but I want to talk about it who went to East High." Gabriella said.

"It's ok." Abby smiled.

Gabriella noticed her 'T' necklace was still on. She took it off and found a random envelope. She scribbled Troy's school address and walked down to the mail room. She sent the necklace back to him. Then she sat down on the couch in the lobby.

_I can't call Taylor; she's already pissed at me. _Gabriella thought who to call. _I'll call Sharpay._

Gabriella dialed Sharpay's number.

"Hello?" an out of breath Sharpay answered.

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Johnny stop! Gabriella can you hold on?"

She waited.

"Ok I'm here just had to say goodbye to my boyfriend."

The word _boyfriend _set Gabriella off.

She burst into tears.

"Gabriella, what happen?"

"Roy...n...me…oke….up….alor…issed…at…me" Gabriella said through her sobs.

"Gabriella, it's ok. Breath then tell me."

She did so.

"Ok first off Taylor is pissed at me because she said I changed."

"How?"

"Well, she visited me at school and just the way I was I guessed."

"And what else is wrong?"

"Troy and I broke up."

"What?"

"We broke up. He got drunk and had sex with some slut."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, I just sent back his necklace."

"Well, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"Want some advice?"

"What?"

"If you're ready for this, get back at there. You're at college, there are more guys!"

"You're right. Thanks."

"Well, I better go now."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Gabriella hung up.

She walked back to her room.

"Ok I talked to one of my friends from high school and I'm ok now." Gabriella told Abby.

"Good." Abby smiled.

Gabriella sat at her desk and went on Facebook. She changed her status to single and had to change her picture since it was of her and Troy. She found a picture of her and Abby being silly and used that. Troy was online and sent her a Facebook chat.

_**Troy Bolton: Gabriella, please forgive  
Gabriella Montez: NO!  
Troy Bolton: She got me drunk.  
Gabriella Montez: You should have been more careful  
Oh there's something on the way  
Troy Bolton: What?  
Gabriella Montez: Just wait for the mail  
Troy Bolton: Ok. I miss talking to you  
Gabriella Montez: I just talked to you today! How much fucking time do you have to fucking talk to me?  
Troy Bolton: Little Gabriella is swearing  
Gabriella Montez: Yes I do. At least I don't get drunk and have sex  
Troy Bolton: I said I was sorry!  
**__Gabriella Montez is offline. She'll receive this message when she is online again "Troy Bolton: I said I was sorry!"_

"Ugh. I hate him!" Gabriella yelled slamming her laptop down.

"Who?" Abby asked.

"My ex. He cheated on me." Gabriella said.

Abby went over to Gabriella and hugged her.

"You know Tim told me he has a crush on you." Abby smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella's face lit up.

Gabriella reached for her phone and called Tim.

"Hey Tim! Wanna hang out?"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"We don't have to worry about my _ex_-boyfriend."

"Ok meet you outside your dorm."

"Ok."

They hung up. Gabriella was getting back out there.

* * *

**That was a long chapter! I wanted to put so much in. I know the whole Julliard was kind of random, but I had to say something about Kelsi and Ryan at college. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**At Berkeley:**

Troy laid on his bed. Suddenly, something hit his chest.

"They put that is my mail box." Joey said.

Troy looked at it. It had Gabriella's handwriting on it. What could it be? He ripped it opened and out fell the "T" necklace. He held onto it and laid back down.

**At Stanford:**

Gabriella was getting ready for her date with Tim.

"Abby, how do I look?" Gabriella asked.

She was wearing a mini jean skirt with leggings underneath, a green halter dress, and gold sandals. Her hair was curly.

"Amazing Gaby." Abby smiled.

Gabriella smiled. Her phone went off she checked it.

"He's here." She smiled.

"Go out!" Abby smiled.

Gabriella walked down to meet Tim. When she got to him, he smiled.

"You look beautiful Gaby." Tim smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself." Gabriella smiled.

Tim grabbed her hand and walked to a restaurant. They got there and sat down. They talked throughout dinner.

"Gaby, wanna know one reason why I had a crush on you?" Tim asked.

"Sure." Gabriella smiled.

"You seemed like the sweetest girl I met, more than my ex. She cheated on me." Tim said.

"My ex cheated too." Gabriella said.

"Guess we have more in common than we thought." Tim smiled.

They continued talking and realized how much they had in common. When they were walking back to Gabriella's dorm, Tim looked her in the eyes. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Was that ok?" he asked.

"It was perfect." Gabriella smiled returning the kiss.

When she got back, she told Abby everything. It may seem like Tim was just a rebound for her, but Gabriella was starting to fall for him.

**At Yale:**

Since visiting Gabriella, Taylor hasn't talked to her much. She hung out with people on her floor. She made her own new friends. Taylor was checking her e-mail when one from Chad caught her eye.

_**Troy and Gabriella Broke Up! **_Read the subject. Taylor read the e-mail. She couldn't believe Gabriella wouldn't tell her. Although, they did fight, so she called Gabriella.

"Taylor! Are you still pissed at me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Troy?"

"Because you were pissed at me, who told you?"

"Chad. I guess you told your new friends first."

"Actually, I told Sharpay first then Abby."

"Sharpay before me?"

"You were mad at me!"

"Whatever." Taylor said before hanging up.

Their friendship was in some deep trouble.

**At Berkeley:**

It had been a week. Troy was still upset. He still played basketball, but didn't sing anymore. It reminded him of her. He wore more black now and even dyed his hair black. He decided looking on Gabriella's Facebook. His heart dropped when he saw her picture. She was hugging some guy and smiling. Troy knew she was moving on and somehow he knew he also had to move on.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Berkeley:**

Troy threw the ball and missed the shot, again.

"Troy! What's going on with you?" Joey asked.

Troy didn't answer, he threw the ball and it wasn't even close.

"Troy! Get over here!" the coach yelled.

Troy ran over to him.

"Yeah coach?" he asked.

"You're off the team!" he told him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Yes, in college when you start to suck, you are off the team! Now you can leave practice." He said.

Troy walked away. He went back to his dorm and showered. He changed into some dark color clothes, since that was what he wore now. He decided to take a walk. During his walk, he heard someone.

"Troy!"

Troy turned around. "What Adrian?"

Adrian ran up to him and hugged him.

"Get off me bitch!" he said pushing her off.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"You ruined my life; first you get me drunk so you can fuck me. Then that makes Gabriella break up with me. I stopped singing because of her and can't my head in the game, so the coached kicked me the team." He told her.

"I can make it better." Adrian said leaning in.

Troy pushed her face away. "No, you caused this."

He walked back to his dorm and went to his room.

**At Stanford:**

Gabriella was with Tim walking around.

"So we on for the Stanford vs. Berkeley basketball game Friday night?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I guess." Gabriella smiled. "My ex is on the team for Berkeley."

"It's ok." Tim said.

"It's just, I like you a lot now Tim." Gabriella said.

"Same here. Which brings me to this, will you be my girlfriend?" Tim asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella smiled as she kissed him.

**At Julliard:**

Kelsi was sitting in her room just hanging out when Ryan came in.

"Kelsi, did you hear?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Kelsi asked.

"Sharpay just told me Troy and Gabriella broke up." Ryan told her.

"What? How? When? Why?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, Gabriella called Sharpay in tears saying that he cheated on her with some slut." Ryan told her.

"I can't believe it, they were so perfect together." Kelsi said.

"I know and Gabriella has moved on already." Ryan said.

"What about Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"No one heard anything from him." Ryan said.

**At U of A:**

It was Friday morning. There were no classes today. Chad had just finished up at practice. He was walking back when he saw Sharpay come of the theater.

"Sharpay!" he yelled.

Sharpay turned. "Hey Chad."

"Wanna go to Berkeley to see Troy play; you can see Gabriella since they'll playing Stanford." Chad said.

"Yeah sounds fun, I'm up to seeing Gabriella." Sharpay said.

Since Johnny and Chad had become friends, Johnny was fine that Chad was taking his girlfriend to Berkeley to watch the game.

**At Berkeley:**

Crowds were filling up the arena. Gabriella and Tim were there along with friends. Gabriella and Tim were holding hands and sitting down. Troy had gone too, but he sat alone. Chad and Sharpay arrived they sat down where they could find a seat. The game began, first they announced the players. Chad, Sharpay, and Gabriella waited to hear 'Number 14, Troy Bolton!' but it never happened.

"I guess my ex isn't playing." Gabriella said.

"Where's Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"I found him, I'm going to sit with him and see what happened." Chad said.

"I see Gabriella, meet up with you later." Sharpay said.

The two departed ways.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella turned and looked at Sharpay.

"Sharpay!" she smiled as she hugged her. Sharpay sat down next to her.

"Who is this?" Sharpay asked.

"My boyfriend Tim." Gabriella smiled.

Chad walked over to Troy and sat down.

"Hey Chad." Troy said.

"Troy, what's with you?" Chad asked.

"I stopped singing because it reminds me of Gabriella. I couldn't get my head in the game, so I got kicked off." Troy said.

"And you changed your look." Chad said.

"I'm depressed." Troy said.

Chad pulled out his phone and texted Sharpay.

_Get Gabriella down here. She needs to see Troy._

Moments later, Sharpay was sitting next to Chad and Gabriella was sitting next to Sharpay.

"Hey Chad." Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella, do you see who I'm sitting next to?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Oh hey Troy." Gabriella said.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said sounding depressed.

"You died your hair black." Gabriella said.

"And not singing anymore and got kicked off the team." Chad told her.

"I'm going outside to take a drag." Troy said getting up and walking out.

"Gabriella, go talk to him." Chad and Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked at them, but listened. She knew she wouldn't win against them. Gabriella walked outside and found Troy.

"Troy, are you smoking marijuana?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, what's it matter to you?" Troy asked.

"It is a drug!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"So you were my anti-drug." Troy said.

"Troy, why did you change? I moved on." Gabriella said.

"I know I saw your Facebook." Troy said.

"Oh you saw that picture of Tim and me." Gabriella said.

"Troy, why don't you move on?" Gabriella asked.

"I can't." Troy said.

"You need too." Gabriella said.

"No Gabriella. I fucking don't want to move on; I want you to be in my fucking arms again. Who fucking cares if Tim goes to your school. I am still fucking in love with you." Troy said.

"Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

Gabriella reached out and gave Troy a hug. They stay like that for a little while.

"Troy, I just need a little break from you. I'm sorry. Just please go back to the old Troy." Gabriella said.

"Ok I will for you." Troy smiled for the first time in awhile.


	7. Chapter 7

Semester one is over and all the former East High students are back in their homes away from their college homes. Gabriella was driving around and wanted to make amends with Taylor. She drove up to her house and knocked on the door.

"Hi is Taylor here? I really have to talk to her." Gabriella said.

Taylor's mom let Gabriella in. Gabriella went upstairs to Taylor's room. She walked in.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for changing on you."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I guess I wanted to be different then in high school." Gabriella told her.

"I understand, I changed a bit too." Taylor told her.

The two girls hugged and talked for awhile.

"Hey you know Troy went all emo on us?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." Gabriella said.

"Well, he's changed a bit." Taylor said.

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I think you two need to talk." Taylor told her.

Gabriella nodded. She said goodbye to Taylor and left. She got into her car and drove to Troy's house. She got out and saw Troy sitting in his tree house. Gabriella climbed up.

"You said I was the only other girl to be up here besides your mom." She said to Troy.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"You're dressing like old times and your hair color is back." Gabriella said touching his hair.

"Why are you here Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"We need to talk more." Gabriella told him.

"Why don't you talk to your boyfriend?" Troy asked looking the other way.

"Tim and I broke up." Gabriella said quietly.

"What?" Troy asked looking at her.

"2 weeks after that game, he said my head wasn't in the relationship and that we be better off friends. He also said he just wanted to see what it would be like." Gabriella told him.

"I'm sorry." Troy said hugging her.

Gabriella hugged back. "Don't let go."

Troy smiled and hugged her tighter.

"It's getting chilly." Gabriella said.

"We'll talk in my room." Troy said.

They got down from the tree house and walked in the house and up to his room. The two sat on his bed.

"Troy, are you still smoking pot?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you made me stop." Troy told her.

Gabriella hugged him again. Troy gave her a kiss on top of her head. She pulled back and looked at him. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. When they pulled apart, Gabriella stared at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Gabriella leaned in and kissed him. She pinned him against the bed and started making out with him. She took off his shirt and he took off her shirt. They took off each other's jeans and kept making out.

"Let's get under the covers first." Troy said.

They unmade the bed and got in while making out. Troy began to undo Gabriella's bra while she took off his undershirt. Gabriella took off Troy's boxers and he took off her underwear. They threw the clothing on the floor. They kept kissing each other then Troy slid into Gabriella. She let out a moan. He started kissing her neck too and she kept moaning. Then Gabriella grabbed Troy and switched positions. She went under the covers and gave him head and Troy moaned. They finally stopped and put their underwear back on. Gabriella got in and Troy's arms in the bed.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy said.

Troy got up and went to his dresser; he came back and put the "T" necklace on Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and kissed him. The two fell asleep in his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

The former wildcats went through college. Troy and Gabriella remained a couple and still loved each other. Sharpay had broken up with Johnny and had gone back to her high school sweetheart, Zeke. Kelsi and Ryan excelled at Julliard and were at the top of their class. Taylor and Chad remained a couple. Gabriella stopped going by Gaby by her college friends because she hated how she separated her college friends from her East High friends.

So it had been 3 years and everyone was graduated from college. The Bolton's were having a party for all the former wildcats and now former college students.

"So Zeke, you got drafted to play with the New York Knicks?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah." Zeke said.

"Great because I have to move to New York if I want to do Broadway with my brother." Sharpay smiled as she hugged Ryan.

"Yeah this play will be fun. We're in it and Kelsi is playing piano for it." Ryan said.

"Yeah and it won't last just a couple weeks like in high school!" Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella was listening to them when Troy walked up.

"Gabriella, come with me." Troy said.

Gabriella took his hand. The two went up his tree house.

"On this perfect night, I need to ask you something." Troy said.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

Troy got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Troy asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"She said yes!" Troy yelled down to everyone.

So these former wildcats' lives would turn out great. They would forever have these friendships. All their lives would turn out great!

**Author's Note: sorry to end it like this, but I got kind of bored and didn't know what else to write after Troy and Gabriella made up! **


End file.
